Kadri Shenji
Summary Kadri Shenji (Kadri 進士) is the protagonist of 『������������������: ��������������������』and modern swordsman/soul weapon user at Raigeki Academy and Training Camp. He wields a sword he calls Ascension which has only one weapon property, being growth. Ascension has no magic or other special weapon elements either. Both he and the sword started out extremely weak and as such he was placed in the lowest class of Raigeki Academy (3rd Class) after losing in the first match of the Placing Battles during the first week of the academy. Lower Tiered students like Kadri get the worst rooms at the academy and are often forced to sleep on the floor. The academy states that this is to "motivate" people to do better. Kadri was put in to a room with 3 other 3rd Class students. These being Reina Tenshi, Matsuko Lucifer, and Joseph Black. The room was crouded and there were only 2 beds. The 2 girls in the room ended up taking them and Joseph and Kadri ended up sleeping on the floor, it was this night that he swore he would become a better swordsman and knight. Kadri watched a few of the other placing battles and was inspired by the swordsmanship of others. Kadri and his sister Mia train every single day to make up for his lack of swordsmanship skills. Although, his sister is much better than him due to her training since she was 4 years old. And it made things even worse considering her soul weapon "Shinigami" has 5 properties and a few magical abilities aswell. Kadri was always jealous of his siblings since they were so strong and looked up apon compared to him. His brother Markus posed hatred towards Kadri due to viewing him as a failure while Mia was a bit more lighthearted towards him. Kadri and his room mates ended up bonding and promising to each other that they would get up to Apex Class, all having very good reasons to. However, they still dueled over who got to use the beds every night. Kadri would always lose. Kadri would eventually end up winning battles as he became more and more inspired and trained harder and harder. After all, Ascensions property was growth. Kadri after many months of training and losing battles, finnally won his first match in the academy against another swordsman. During this match he proved to himself that his hardowork had paid off as he and Ascension were able to completely enililate the competition. His brother was actually quite surprised to see what he could do and later congrulated him in his dorm. However, just this match alone was not enough to bring him up to 2nd Class and he was still behind his friends. Many wins and losses later, Kadri's profile was finnally looking a bit decent, he was now a 2nd Class student with 7 wins and 13 losses. He had caught up with his friends and they celebrated, along with his brother and sister joining in. Everything was well intill the academy had heard news about a soul weapon that was stolen from a military base, powerful enough to cause genocide. The school has ties with the military and as such they sent out students to fight this orginization that had stole this weapon. And this is when Kadri's true adventure started. Background Kadri was born in the Betonovia, Arizona. His mom was american with european descent while his father was japanese. Kadri, like some others born in this era, was born with a soul weapon; They call it this because it is born from a childs soul. These weapons represent a person and are sometimes extremely powerful. Although their origin is unknown, scientist believe that this is how humans evolved due to being around such weaponry for such a long time. These weapons are sometimes to powerful that the government will keep them locked up in secret bases, never to be used. If some of these weapons were to be used in battle, it could cause mass genocide, extinction, or even desctruction of the planet itself. Kadri's soul weapon, which he later named "Ascension" was deemed to be extremely weak, as such he was allowed to keep it as it would do little harm to society. Kadri was sent to a local swordsman school with his siblings when he was younger. He was bullied constently due to him and his soul weapon being so weak. Due to this Kadri lost all interest in swordsman, knights, soul weapons, etc. Even though his father was a knight he still didn't "get it". Why was everyone around him so fond of these things? Why was his soul weapon so weak? Why did he have to be born into this family? After that he did nothing but stay in his room all they, teaching himself academics that he missed in school. The summer before they would start high school, Kadri's father died while battling with 5 other soul weapon users to protect an illegal soul weapon from them. When this news got to the Shenji family, Markus and Mia were pissed off, but also motivated, motivated to find the people who killed their father and return the favour. They asked if they could train at Raigeki Academy, an academy which works with the military to produce extremely talented soul users. Their mother agreed, but only if Kadri would go with them. Due to this, Kadri was being begged by his sister and bullied by his brother in to going. This continued for days intill he finnally agreed to go with them after his sister had inspired him in a swordplay game. He lightened up about the idea of swordsman and soul weapons after that and gained confidence in himself. His brother was surprised by his decision, and patted him on the back. They were all accepted into Raigeki due to their connections with Natsuki Shenji, Kadri's father. And thus, his adventure as a new soul weapon user and swordsman started! Appearance Kadri, while tall, is not particularly handsome or good looking. He stands at 6'1 with a almost confident and good figured pose despite not being very confident in himself. Kadri's facial features arent particularly unique either. He has black eyes with what appears to be a yellow outline around his pupils and very nice eyebrows that he often gets complimented on. He wears a very serious, often times static, facial expression. Kadri has black hair that he has dyed at the tips yellow, to compliment his eyes. His skin is light brown and a bit hairy. Kadri likes the color black and it is the only color you will see in his wardrobe. He even dyed his school uniform blakc do to not liking the color. His casual clothing is usually just a pair of basketball shorts and a black shirt. But on certain occasions Kadri will wear quite nice clothing, being a very expensive Tux his dad got him for christmas one year. Kadri has no tattoos.. though he does one day want to get one do to loving how they look on others. Aside from his other clothing, Kadri has an outfit that he wears during serious battles. It is a armored black suit with an attachable cape on the back, along with a helmet. This outfit seems to be one he crafted with his own hands. He if often embarrased when people ask him about this design but he says it is something that he believes represents him and "Ascension". He has worn this outfit in a few battles, all of which he has won. Personality In his first appearance, Kadri seems to be very serious, self-centered and distant due to not ever really coming out of his room. However, this quickly changes when Kadri is sent to Raigeki academy and his true colors begin to shine. Kadri is extremely chrismatic, open minded, and even sometimes quite clingy. Kadri is also strong willed and brave, shown as he contiuously keeps fighting on despite losing so many times. Kadri as previously mentioned, is extremely serious about his ideas, goals, and progression, and also has a very serious attitude towards others on most occasions. Although, he does have a fun side where he gets along very well with others due to his extremely chrismatic nature. Another interesting side Kadri has is his perverted side, though not shown much, he definently has been caught peeking on his female room mates or staring at girls for way too long of a time. This stops eventually when he begins a relationship further down the line. Kadri is also quite smart, and has taught himself many things people his age would never learn. Combat Statistics Tier: 8-B | High 7-C | High 6-B | At least High 6-B '| '''High 6-A '| At least '''High 6-A Powers and Abilities: |-|Placement Battles Arc=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Swordsman, Accelerated Growth (Became a skilled swordsman extremely quickly when training with his sister over the summer. He is the embodiment of growth along with his soul weapon, Ascension.), Reactive Evolution (His skill, reflexes, and speed evolve extremely quickly when facing opponents who are slightly above him in skill and power. Both him and his soul weapon Ascension are always evolving due to having the property of growth.), Statistics Amplification via Reactive Evolution, Insane Willpower, Regeneration (Low, will eventually become High-Low. His body is able to heal deep cuts and wounds. Regenerated from a deep wound in his side in a couple minutes. As his willpower increases, so does his regen. Caps at High-Low.), High Pain Tolerance (Had only a slight reactive after being cut in the leg.), Resistance to Pain Manipulation via willpower |-|Mid-Term Tournament Arc=All previous abilities enhanced, Analytical Prediction (Predicted exactly how Blaze would attack him and countered it), Instinctive Reaction (Has evolved to have enhanced instincts and was able to eventually overcome Trisha's invisibility magic with this ability), Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (Evolved to be able to "sense" the invisible, shown in his fight against Trisha), Information Analysis (Observes opponents to make the best possible play against them), slight Resistance to Magic (After fighting against multiple strong magic users like his sister, he has grown to be more resistant to it), Air Manipulation (Can send shock waves through the air by swinging acension) |-|Association Raid Arc=All previous abilities enhanced, Energy Projection (Apon swinging Ascension, it will send out a blade shaped energy projectile, which he has shown to be able to rapid fire), Energy Absorption (Absorbed his energy blast being deflected back at him with Ascension), Resistance to Time Stop, Time Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Deconstruction, and Death Manipulation via willpower (Managed to overcome the effects of Nui's clock. Resisted the effects of Deimos and Phobos, which are guns whose bullets inflict death on a target, often causing that target to decay to nothing.) |-|Post Association Raid/School Finals Arc=All previous abilities enhanced, limited Telekinesis (Called back Acension to him through his mind, causing it to fly back to him after it being flung off stage), limited Forcefield Creation (Can use the shockwaves created by swinging Acension to block energy or magic attacks or projectiles), Attack Reflection via Forcefield Creation, limited Size Manipulation (Can manipulate the size of Ascension by a few inches), Far Stronger Absorption (Can use Ascension to absorb light, darkness, and other magic abilities) |-|Ascension=All previous abilities greatly enhanced, passive Power Nullification, Gravity Manipulation, and Absorption (Passively draws in energy from everyone and everything around him, boosting his own stats in the process. Passively nullfied and absorbed a blast from the soul weapon Zapkiel with Ascension. Caused people around him to be drawn towards him by some gravitional force. This force was strong enough to bring the moon closer to earth as it was stated on the news.), in addition to Explosion Manipulation (Created a massive explosion apon entering Ascension), |-|MAX Ascension=All previous abilities enhanced to an unfathomable degree plus Precognition (Stated he was able to see everything in this state, the future, past, present, everything above him, behind him, etc), and Godlike reflexes Attack Potency: City Block level '(Managed to block a full power swing from Mia, which knocked over many trees and blew away a small cloud) | '''Large Town level '(Destroyed the school stadium in his clash with Irina, and later overpowered her) | '''Large Country level+ (The energy projectile off his sword left a mark on the moon) | At least Large Country level+ '''(Far stronger than his previous state. Stomped multiple other 1st class opponents including his room mate Reina, who produced a magnitude 7 earthquake) | '''Multi-Continent level (When he first entered Ascension he created an explosion which moved clouds on a global scale. He then went on to 1-shot almost everyone in the association) | At least Multi-Continent level (Stated to be over 10 times stronger than his previous Ascension form [23.14326‬ Exatons]. Completely overpowered both Origami and Requiem effortlessely when he previously was serverely harmed by their power) Speed: Hypersonic (He can somewhat keep up with Mia who can do a similar feat to this) | At least High Hypersonic+ (Could fight evenly with Irinia, who moved this fast) with FTL attack speeds (It is stated that Irina swung her sword faster than her shadow could keep up with) | FTL+ (Blitzed lightspeed bullets from Deimos and Phobos) | At least FTL+ '''(Far faster than before) | '''Massively FTL+ (Could react to energy blast from Origami and Requiem) | At least Massively FTL+ (Over 10 times faster than his previous Acension form) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 '(Lifted a truck, should be at the very least comparable to his room mates.) 'Striking Strength: City Block Class '| '''Large Town Class '| 'Large Country Class '| At least '''Large Country Class+ | Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: City Block level '(Can take hits from Mia's sword) | '''Large Town level '(Took a few serious slashes from Irina and some other 1st class students) | 'Large Country level+ '(Was hit indirectly from one of his energy projectiles being deflected back at him and was only slightly hurt by it) | At least 'Large Country level+ '(Should be much more durable than before) | 'Multi-Continent level '(Survived his own explosion. Uneffected by some of the effects from super soul weapons) | At least 'Multi-Continent level '(Over 10 times more powerful than his previous Ascension form) '''Stamina: Peak Human | High (During the tournament on some days he would fight up to 3 matches without rest) | Very High (The Association Raid lasted 10 days, which he was awake and fighting for the entirety of) | Same as before | Pretty much limitless (Absorbs energy from everything around him in this form) | Same as before Range: Extended melee range | Extended melee range | Extended melee range, planetary with energy projectiles | Same as before | Multi continental | Same as before Standard Equipment: Ascension (His one and only weapon, with 1 property, being growth. Constently evolves along side him) Intelligence: Genius (Picks up skills nearly instantly, learned a complex sword style in a few weeks. Outsmarted sword geniuses. Constantly evolves to be even better at sword fights and information analysis, can predict the movements of a person by body language alone.) Weaknesses: Kadri's reactive evolution will not save him from an opponent far above his own level. He is easily disoriented and as such his crazy willpower can be overcome quite easily. Sometimes overthinks things only to end up doing something completely wrong. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Sword Techniques: ** Key: Placement Battles Arc | Mid-Terms Tournament Arc | Post-Association Raid | Post-Association Raid/School Finals Tournament Arc | Ascension | MAX Ascension